The Feeling of a New Treasure
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This is a story that shows Nami's feelings when Luffy puts his hat on Nami's head in Arlong Park. (I do NOT own One Piece)


Hey, everyone! I'm doing my first request, it's really quite exciting It's for xXxEmeraldBlueXxX. And I hope she will enjoy it. :) + (I don't own One Piece etc.)

* * *

_"Evil..Pure, heartless evil..Arlong..how could he do that to me? Does he have_ a_ heart..?" Nami thought crying hopelessly._

She hated Arlong so much right now...and the mark of Arlong didn't help her calm down. She rubbed and scratched her arm with anger, a furious anger that fueled her heart. Her mind went back to all those wonderful memories of her, Nojiko, and Belle-Mere..she was so happy..and then whoosh! Arlong threw it all away, by killing her mother..Nami couldn't take anymore..she grabbed the knife and stabbed her arm where her tattoo of Arlong's mark was.

"ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLOONG!" Nami screamed while stabbing her arm each time she said his name.

Luffy watched from afar and walked towards her. He saw her tears..he wish he could stop them..but he couldn't. He could see her anger clearly, and it hurt him to see her like this.

"ARLO-!" Nami said about to stab herself again but interrupted by Luffy grabbing the knife. She looked up at Luffy, tears filling up her eyes as she saw him. "Luffy.." Nami said through tears. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU LEAVE THIS ISLAND?!" Nami shouted clawing at the sand.

"Yes, you told me to." Luffy said simply.

Nami gritted her teeth angrily, she didn't want him involved with her in any way.

"GO AWAY!" Nami yelled throwing sand at Luffy trying to make him leave. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY.. go away...go away..." Nami said softly crying helplessly.

Luffy just glared at her now, waiting for her to ask for help. He saw her finally turn around to face him.

"Luffy...help me.." Nami said crying, trying to wipe her tears away.

Luffy looked at Nami with a fire in his heart, but not because he pitied her..it was because she did mean something to him no matter what happened to her or him. He took off his hat and put it on Nami's head with no worries of his hat right now.

Nami felt the hat on her head and wondered if this was really Luffy's hat..but it had to be. This was Luffy's treasure though..why did he give it to me? Nami could feel the straw of the hat against her hair, ruffling it up and making it messy inside. She finally smiled and felt the warmth inside her heart, she felt this reliable feeling when Luffy put it on her head.

He walked a little bit away from her, but stopped suddenly and threw his arms in the air and screamed out.  
"DARN RIGHT!" Luffy shouted accepting Nami's request.

Nami's smiled widened more as she felt..safe..finally..she felt secure. _"Why do I feel this way..?" Nami thought smiling more. "Luffy...good-luck!" Nami shouted in her mind.  
_

* * *

(This is when the Arlong Park fell to the ground with Luffy in the rubble)

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted hoping he was okay. She was worried about him, what if he died? What if Arlong lived!? She was thinking of all the horrible negatives, but still had one little shred of hope for Luffy. "LUUUFFY!" Nami screamed out his name.

"LUFFY!" Sanji and Usopp screamed.

"LUFFY!" everyone in the village shouted his name.

Nami fell to the ground, finally losing all her hope..he was dead..wasn't he? She began crying again,loudly and sorrowful.

"NAAAAMI!" Luffy shouted as he got up from the rubble.

Nami looked up to see if it was Luffy's voice, and it was! It really was!

Luffy breathed in deeply and threw back his head, "YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!" Luffy shouted with deep meaning in his words.

Nami wiped her tears and stood up, smiling her beautiful smile. "Yes...YES! I will!" Nami shouted back happily.

Luffy smiled cheerfully back at Nami, knowing she was now his nakama filled him with joy..and hunger. "Food..." Luffy groaned.

Everyone face planted into the ground, but stood up and replied, "Yes, of course..er..u-uh a banquet! A BANQUET FOR THE SAVIORS OF THE VILLAGE!" The chief of the village shouted out to the rest of his people.

"YOSH!" everyone said agreeing with the chief.

The smiles on everyones face felt like the whole world just lightened up..like everyone's worries just washed away.

* * *

(The banquet for the saviors of the village.)

It may have been dark, but it didn't matter to anybody as the beautiful lanterns lit up the whole village, and the stars shined over them as if a pure blessing has just come. It was truly beautiful in every way.

"OI! USOPP LOOK!" Luffy said sticking chopsticks up his nose and dancing giddily.

"HAHAHAHA! OI LUFFY LET ME TRY!" Usopp said grabbing some chopsticks and dancing with him.

"HAHA! Usopp you look like Zoro!" Luffy said laughing.

"HAHA! Really? I am ZORO! *sleep*" Usopp said acting like he was asleep.

"OI! THAT'S NOTHING LIKE ME!" Zoro shouting getting on the table they were on, and strangled them both.

Nami watched them and wondered what she got herself into, but she got to spend time with nice pirates anyway..she was officially their nakama now. She looked at Luffy again and shuffled her feet nervously. She had to ask him something, but it felt hard to ask, considering how much fun they were already having. She walked towards them anyway and grabbed onto Luffy's vest and dragged him behind a building where nobody could see them or hear them.

"Oi, Nami, what's wrong?" Luffy said taking the chopsticks out of his nose.

"I just..wanted to know why you gave me your hat..w-wasn't it special to you..?" Nami said stuttering some of her words.

Luffy looked right in her eyes and smiled kindly. "At that moment, when you were crying..and so angry and sad..you needed that hat more than I did." Luffy said pointing at his hat.

"Luffy.." Nami said blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"Yes?" Luffy said.

"All the terrible feelings I had inside..the anger, and the sadness..it all washed away when you put that hat on me..you made me feel..like I could lay down all my troubles on you..and it would be okay." Nami said smiling widely.

Luffy smiled cheerfully towards Nami and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Luffy" Nami said dropping her tears on Luffy's vest and staining it.

"Your welcome, Nami." Luffy said hugging her tighter and kissed her cheek. "Come on, lets go have fun at the banquet." Luffy said holding her hand.

"Okay.." Nami said blushing brightly.

Luffy grabbed his hat off his head and put it on her head. "Lets have fun." Luffy said grinning.

Nami smiled widely. "All right! I challenge you to a drinking contest!" Nami said competitively.

"Ehh?! But I'll lose!" Luffy said complaining.

"Exactly." Nami said with her signature wink.

_"He'll always be here won't he?" Nami holding her hat tighter on her head._

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, especially you, xXxEmeraldBlueXxX!  
:)


End file.
